


Никогда больше

by SexyThing



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 03:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyThing/pseuds/SexyThing
Summary: Бесчисленные столетия Доктор сражался на Войне. Но что заставило его передумать и использовать Момент?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No More](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/281980) by BiJane. 



> Спойлеры к эпизоду «День Доктора»;  
> RIP Джон Хёрт ака Военный Доктор.
> 
> Переведено для команды Хуниверс на ЗФБ-2017.

Перед ней расстилалось все время, от самых первых мгновений до конца сущего. Он посещал каждую эру, и теперь до любой из них был один лишь шаг.

_Я не знаю, где я._

Она была везде. Всегда. Падала она или летела, сказать было невозможно. Иногда временной поток Доктора походил на небо или море, нечто всеобъемлющее, нечто, что окружало ее со всех сторон. Иногда он превращался в тонкую струну, ведущую ее по неизменному, неизбежному пути. 

Она видела лица, множество лиц, одни реальнее других; она участвовала в стольких событиях, представлявших угрозу для времени – нетрудно было поверить, что некоторые возможности оказались скрыты от глаз.

В этом не-совсем-месте время исчислялось короткими мгновениями, и она падала и летела сквозь кружащий хаос видений и звуков. Люди, места, крики. И продолжала…

Что-то оказалось на пути. Это ощущение было столь неожиданным, что Клара выдохнула. Ее резко выбросило обратно в реальность, и ударная волна рябью пробежала по всему телу. Клара прикрыла веки, вздохнула…

 

И обнаружила, что сидит на грубо сбитом деревянном стуле посреди пустыни под багряным небом. Напротив нее на кубе устроилась светловолосая женщина. Клара моргнула.

Она еще помнила. Это было неожиданно. Она помнила, как не помнила этого и помнила, как была разбита, разделена на бесчисленные эхо, на мелкие фрагменты. В этот раз все было иначе: она сознавала это. Знала, кто она такая. Клара Освальд.

– Надеюсь, ты не возражаешь, Невысоклик, – сказала женщина. – Не вижу смысла разговаривать лишь с частью человека.

– Я… – Клара помедлила и склонила голову набок. – Ты кто?

– Провокационный вопрос, – улыбнулась та. – Почему обязательно «кто»?

– Верно, – признала Клара, а затем нахмурилась. – Кажется. Тогда что ты?

– Не-а, «кто» подходит больше, – сказала женщина. – Ты говоришь на языке, созданном для слов «найди себе своего мамонта», на самом деле, удивительно, что тебе столько удается сказать. Позволь я выведу кое-кого на первый план.

И спустя миг она уже не была Кларой. Или, по крайней мере, не совсем. Она была Освин, повелительницей времени и сотрудницей музея, которая в свой последний день помогла седоволосому будущему вору сбежать на ТАРДИС сорокового типа.

– Ну? – проговорила Освин на своем родном высшем галлифрейском. – Кто ты?

Но слово, которое она использовала, означало не совсем «кто». Это было нечто среднее между «что» и «кто», обращение к неодушевленному предмету как к личности, сокращавшее разницу между машиной и живым существом. Обычно она использовала его при разговоре с более продвинутыми ТАРДИС и похожими технологиями.

– Так лучше, – улыбнулась женщина. – В данный момент, думаю, я… Злой Волк.

– В данный момент?

– Вот, ты понимаешь, – сказала «Злой Волк», и глаза ее на мгновение вспыхнули золотым светом. – Прямо сейчас ты Освин, прямо сейчас я – то, что есть. Я могу быть кем угодно, ты можешь быть… не совсем кем угодно, но тебя много.

На галлифрейском ее слова были намного сложнее. Она использовала вне-временное слово «сейчас»; абстрактное, неопределенное «я»; не-условное «могу»…

– А изначально? – спросила Освин. – Кто ты?

– Момент, – обыденно ответила та.

Это имя Освин знала. Каждый повелитель и повелительница времени слышали эти истории. Разумное оружие.

– Стоит ли спрашивать «почему»? – продолжила Освин.

– Что почему? – отозвалась Момент. – Почему я Злой Волк? Почему я говорю с тобой? Почему именно это место? Почему небо оранжевое? Почему меловая доска?

– Ну… второе. Для начала.

Повисла пауза. Момент на несколько мгновений отвернулась, подняв взгляд к алым небесам, в которых Освин с легкостью узнала свое родное галлифрейское небо.

И в этот миг все изменилось. Она была повелительницей времени, но по незаметному мановению «Злого Волка» снова стала Кларой, невозможной девочкой, прыгнувшей во временной поток Доктора, чьи несчетные фрагменты Момент сшивала между собой без особого труда – и все ради этого разговора.

– Я была активирована, – сказала Момент мрачнее, чем прежде. – Нет, прости. Еще нет. Я не буду активирована. Условное наклонение: я могу быть активирована, если он передумает. Никому больше не хватит для этого отчаяния, никто не сможет превозмочь себя, чтобы поступить правильно.

Клара нахмурилась, и сидящая напротив женщина покачала головой. Когда она замерла, ей вновь внимала не Клара, а повелительница времени Освин.

– Я буду активирована, если он передумает, – снова проговорила Момент.

Для того, кто понимал галлифрейский, в этом предложении было куда больше глубины. В слове «буду», использованном в условном значении, Освин слышала, что эти слова станут правдивыми только после определенных изменений во времени.

– Ты хочешь этого? – в смятении спросила Освин. – Знаешь, я же слышала о тебе. Самое мощное оружие во Вселенной, пожиратель галактик и прочее. Но ты разумна – ну, это очевидно. Говорили, что тебе известно понятие морали: никто не желает тебя использовать из страха, что ты осудишь их. Я думала, ты не хочешь, чтобы тебя использовали.

– Не хочу, – ответила Момент, и ее глаза вновь блеснули золотом. – Ты не знаешь, каково это. Даже когда не активна, я в сознании: я живая, меня нельзя просто взять и отключить. Я чувствую бушующую вокруг меня войну, что будет и что прошло. Я знаю и чувствую каждое вероятное событие, которое произойдет, если ее не остановить. Но в каждом из них Вселенная сгорает.

Освин инстинктивно поморщилась. Трудно было удержаться, слыша, сколько горечи было в голосе этого супероружия. 

– Когда ты прыгнула в его временной поток, – снова заговорила Момент, – то наткнулась на временной замок. Ты могла проскользнуть мимо, продолжить рассыпаться на ветру. Или, если хочешь, я могу провести тебя туда. От тебя мне нужно лишь обещание: поговори с ним. Убеди его покончить с этим.

– Ты не ответила, – напомнила Освин. – Зачем тебе это?

– История может пойти тремя путями, – ответила Момент. – В зависимости от твоих действий, существует три основных возможности. И только ты, благодаря вторжению в его временной поток, обладаешь нужной свободой, чтобы осуществить перемены. В первой ты потерпишь поражение, и война продолжится. Во второй он покончит с ней, и я поглощу как далеков, так и повелителей времени – и ведь даже это лучше, чем позволить погибнуть целой Вселенной. В третьей, самой лучшей, я смогу убедить его найти иной способ.

Когда Момент умолкла, Клара вновь превратилась в слушателя. Скорость, с которой она преображалась из своего эхо в саму себя, почти ошеломляла. По-видимому, Момент предпочитала, чтобы слушала именно Клара, даже если повелительница времени лучше поняла бы все скрытые значения ее слов.

Возможно, потому, что именно Кларе предстояло говорить с Доктором. Ни один из ее отголосков не сумел бы убедить его.

– Разве Война уже не кончилась? – медленно спросила Клара. – Я встречала Доктора, он говорит… или это снова тайми-вайми?

– Я вхожу в один из возможных видов будущего и делаю его реальным, – сказала Момент. – Это парадокс, но я могу его выдержать.

К удивлению своему, Клара не превратилась вновь в Освин и осталась собой. Повелительница времени, без сомнений, обладала нужными навыками и знаниями и могла понять все эти технические сложности. Но, похоже, это не имело значения.

Неопределенность и неуверенность Клары, подпитываемые ее удивлением и непониманием, буквально повисли в воздухе, но Момент продолжила:

– Рассказать тебе о том, что будет, если оставить события как есть? – проговорила она. – Я могла бы показать, но я не настолько жестока. На основе моих чертежей, похищенных из их отдаленного прошлого, повелители времени построят оружие. Парадокс, порожденный этим отчаянным шагом, разорит их родную планету, но им будет все равно. Они используют этот второй Момент – куда более мощный, куда менее сознательный, – чтобы стереть само время.

Она встретилась взглядом с Кларой, и в ее глазах та почти различила отражение описанной войны. Почти услышала крики. 

– Пытаясь остановить их, Доктор повернется против собственного народа, – продолжила Момент. – Он задержит их. А затем, не имея другого выхода, подорвет небесную сеть и подпустит далеков к тому месту, где должен быть построен новый Момент. Конец Вселенной будет предотвращен, но Доктор вновь окажется отрезанным от своего народа, его провозгласят предателем. Повелители времени будут называть его врагом, как далеки. Он с трудом выживет между двух наковален.

Ее голос почти гипнотизировал. Клара не могла отвести глаз от ее лица, не могла выдавить ни звука.

– Когда он достигнет последней регенерации, – сказала Момент, – половина Вселенной будет погружена в войну. Кто-то встанет на сторону повелителей времени, другие в надежде на милость будут служить далекам, третьи станут сражаться со всеми, кто подойдет слишком близко. Не имея даже близко сравнимой с ним технологии, они падут в считанные часы. Повелительница времени по имени Альфа построит оружие, использующее как источник питания и боеприпасы целые галактики. В одиночку она переломит ход войны ценой второй половины Вселенной. Доктор умрет в попытке остановить ее.

В глазах Момента сверкнула искра; в них отразилась мерцающая галактика, проваливающаяся вовнутрь, сжимающаяся, чтобы запитать немыслимое оружие. Сколько же вреда оно способно причинить?

– Со смертью далеков, – продолжила Момент, – конец не наступит. Во время войны повелители времени нажили множество врагов. Опустошенные ими цивилизации восстанут, используя технологии, украденные у далеков или найденные на брошенных военных кораблях повелителей времени. Вспыхнет новая война и, прежде чем объявят победителя, Вселенная содрогнется от боли и усталости и погибнет в огне оружия тех, кто посмел играть с ее основами.

Повисла тишина. Клара вздохнула, гадая, когда успела задержать дыхание. Рассказанная история слишком ее увлекла.

– Помоги мне это предотвратить, – попросила Момент, протягивая руку и касаясь ее руки.

 

Получив доступ к временному замку, Клара оказалась в той же самой пустыне, где только что говорила с Моментом. Но теперь здесь царило разорение.

Золотистый песок почернел и обуглился. Его усыпали металлические обломки, и многие из них были выше нее самой. Нервно оглядываясь, Клара прокралась мимо, минуя останки далеков и разодранные мантии солдат повелителей времени, которым не хватило энергии для регенерации.

За самым большим обломком она услышала скрежещущий крик, и по воспоминаниям своих эхо узнала этот звук. Как-то раз она была одной из них. Нет, даже дважды: один раз, когда ее превратили в такую, как они; другой – когда она была одной с ними расы, до того, как началась мутация.

Обойдя обломки, она увидела с дюжину далеков, почерневших, но живых. _Уничтожить._ Солдаты повелителей времени падали, пока не остался только один: он выбирался из укрытия, забирался на останки корабля.

– Лови! – Этот крик, на удивление, казался веселым. Он бросил в далеков нечто, похожее на медный шар.

Клара проследила взглядом за его полетом, предположив, что это нечто большее, чем игрушка. Оказавшись рядом с ближайшим далеком, он вдруг осветился искрами. Черный круг, чуть больше, чем он сам, отделилось от него и понеслось впереди. Прошел миг – и из круга показалась идентичная сфера, столкнула первую, и они обе упали на землю.

И на глазах у бессильной Клары мир вокруг них вздрогнул, и из трепещущего воздуха возникло огромное черное чудовище крупнее далеков. Оно ринулось вниз, словно голодный хищник, готовый пожирать. Оружие далеков оказалось бесполезно. А когда последний из них исчез, чудовище растворилось.

Если верить воспоминаниям и знаниям Освин, это был Жнец: существо, появлявшееся при возникновении парадокса, чтобы уничтожить все вокруг него. Без сомнения, сфера каким-то образом призвала его. Страшно было подумать, что повелители времени использовали целые расы как оружие.

– Доктор! – позвала Клара, радуясь, что поле боя опустело. Никем другим он попросу не мог быть.

Он обернулся. Он был старше большинства виденных ею Докторов, небрит и одет в старые, очень старые лохмотья, оставшиеся, должно быть, от солдатской формы.

– Привет, – сказал он, улыбаясь, несмотря на резню, которую только что устроил. – Прошу прощения, у меня ужасная память на лица. Особенно свои собственные. Впрочем, может, ты тоже недавно сменила лицо?

Его поведение напоминало ее Доктора. Почти мальчишеский юмор и улыбка. Но всего секунду назад он своими руками уничтожил множество форм жизни, и притом явно делал это не раз, и, кажется, оставался к этому совершенно безучастен, и потому… Это был не ее Доктор.

– Нет… не совсем, – медленно проговорила Клара.

Что ей сказать? Привет, я твой друг из будущего, только что прыгнула в твою могилу, думала, дай заскочу поболтать. Да, а еще пожиратель галактик, который, если подумать, сильно походит на твою девушку (которая тоже из будущего), хочет, чтобы ты использовал оружие, которого до смерти боятся все на этой планете и вокруг нее. А какая хорошая погода, не правда ли?

– Это неважно. – В конце концов, Клара решила остановиться на этом. – Важно то, что я пришла помочь. Вот с этим всем.

– Помочь мне? – эхом отозвался Доктор-Воин. – И как ты это сделаешь?

– Мы просто поговорим, – ответила она. – Мне интересно, у тебя вообще есть план? Конечно, обычно ты ими не заморачиваешься, но у тебя хотя бы есть определенная цель. А сейчас?

– Выжить, – отрезал он. – И убедиться, что это сделает как можно больше народу. Не более того.

Плохая это была причина для такого легкого отношения к убийству. Слишком расплывчатая, слишком неопределенная.

– И все? – разочарованно спросила Клара.

– А ты что предложишь? – ответил он. В этот раз в голосе его сквозила боль, и на короткий миг он вновь стал ее Доктором.

– Не знаю, – пожала плечами Клара. – Просто Доктор, которого я знаю… вернее, знала, не стал бы отнимать жизнь. Или не сделал бы это так просто – только если бы не было выбора, если бы у него была причина. У него всегда на все были причины.

– Должно быть, ты давно меня не встречала, – сказал он. – И твое лицо мне все еще незнакомо.

– Ты и не узнаешь, – ответила Клара. – Мы еще не встретились. Пока.

По крайней мере, с того дня, когда он в первый раз улетел на ТАРДИС. С тех пор она всегда стояла в стороне.

– Из моего будущего? – словно увлекшись, спросил Доктор. – Ну что ж. Непросто же было тебе сюда добраться.

Он не поверил. Даже если это не был ее Доктор, она достаточно хорошо его знала, чтобы увидеть это. Она вздохнула.

– Это неважно, – повторила Клара. – Но главное: я знаю, что тебе не все равно. Или не должно быть все равно – потому что это ты. Неужели ты не хочешь с этим покончить?

– Я покончил, – он опустил на нее уже гораздо более серьезный взгляд. – Когда все началось. Я был дураком. Я хотел избежать войны или остановить ее. Не вышло ни то, ни другое. И я стал таким.

– Доктор…

– Нет, не Доктор, – ответил он. – Теперь – нет. Больше никогда.

– Больше никогда, – повторила Клара. – Мне нравится, как это звучит. И не говори, что тебе – нет.

Он нахмурился. Клара пожала плечами, пытаясь разрядить обстановку. Если бы она отнеслась к этому Доктору и к этой войне с тем уважением, которого они заслуживали, она ничего не смогла бы достичь.

– Больше никогда, – снова сказала Клара. – Я видела повелителей времени, видела Галлифрей. Только не говори, что у них нет способа остановить войну. Должно же быть хоть что-то.

Она даже не знала, сколько пользы принесут ее слова. Может быть, Момент сумеет сохранить их воспоминания, или что-то вроде того. Вряд ли Доктор знал ее до того, как они встретились. Должно быть, что-то заставило его забыть.

Даже если так, она инстинктивно понимала, что не сможет заставить его передумать, оперируя одними лишь фактами. Это она узнала в одной из своих прошлых жизней: стерев воспоминания, можно стереть факты, но возникшие в результате чувства и желания не уничтожить. Она должна была вселить в него желание использовать Момент, будь то эмоциональное или логическое.

Не стоило рисковать и просто произносить название. Если Доктор забудет этот разговор, он забудет и его. Нужно было заставить его вспомнить самому, заставить захотеть этого.

Или, по крайней мере, что-то вроде. В этой жизни это имело значение.

– Если и есть, его уже использовали, – сказал Доктор. – Думаешь, ты единственная, кто мечтает о конце войны? Когда она началась, мы все этого хотели. Теперь мы просто хотим жить.

– Может, они боятся последствий, – продолжила Клара. – Есть способ окончить войну, но у него своя цена. Кто знает. Но неужели она может быть слишком высокой? Только потому, что никто не хочет остановить войну, не значит, что ее нельзя остановить.

– Арсенал Омеги, – усмехнулся Доктор. – Вот ты куда ведешь. Там заперты орудия судного дня разной силы. И все их уже использовали, им было плевать на последствия. Только все без толку.

– Все? – повторила Клара. Освин знала, что это не так.

– Все, – ответил Доктор. – Ну, кроме…

Он осекся. Клара смотрела на него с едва заметной улыбкой.

Она узнала это выражение его глаз. Даже если изменилось все остальное, оно осталось: он складывал мозаику. Когда казалось, что все пошло прахом, что мир потерян, она искала и находила в его глазах эту искру надежды, разума, и сразу знала, что все было не так плохо.

– Ну? – Она склонила голову набок.

– Момент, – тихо и хрипло произнес он. – Говорят, у него высокая цена.

– Какая цена может быть слишком высока? – отозвалась Клара. – Если с войной можно покончить, разве это не стоит того?

Повисла пауза. Доктор снял с ремня сферу, похожую на ту, с помощью которой он призвал жнеца и уничтожил далеков. Несколько секунд он задумчиво смотрел на нее.

А затем лениво уронил. Отключенная, она прокатилась по обожженной земле. 

– Докторская эвтаназия, – прошептал он, на мгновение прикрыв глаза.

Он шагнул вперед, сквозь руины. В отдалении сверкнул шар света: в небе вспыхнул энергетический залп. Отсюда он казался приглушенным.

– Больше никогда, – повторил он. И, смягчившись, обернулся к Кларе: – Кто ты все-таки такая?

– Это длинная история, – улыбнулась она. Очень длинная. – К тому же, стоит ли вообще задавать такие вопросы? Я же вроде из твоего будущего, у тебя все еще впереди.

Он рассмеялся.

– Ну, хотя бы твое имя, – сказал он. – Думаю, в этом ничего опасного нет.

– Клара Освальд, – улыбнулась она.

– Ну что ж, Клара Освальд. – Он повернулся и коротко кивнул ей. – Благодарю тебя. Надеюсь, мы еще встретимся.

– Обязательно. – Она помахала ему рукой. Доктор кивнул и развернулся. Он уходил прочь, когда Момент потянулась сквозь время и забрала ее.

 

Может, никто из них этого не запомнит. По крайней мере, они вряд ли вспомнят при встрече – пока не разрешатся все возможные парадоксы. Но даже если они забудут, эта встреча сыграла свою роль.

И когда Клара провалилась сквозь временной поток Доктора и попала на пустошь в самом его центре, лишь слабое узнавание скользнуло в ее разуме, когда она увидела там _его_.


End file.
